


Super Hobbit

by tayadventure35



Category: ABBA (Band), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song parody of the new hobbit film using the song super tropper by ABBA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the words don't fit the lyrics but it's a parody. I do not own Super Tropper or the hobbit.

The hobbit out this month  
But I won't feel sad  
Like I never do  
Cause somewhere in the film there's cumberbatch.

I was waiting for the movie  
When I found the hobbit in tesco  
all I do is fangirl and fangirl and fangirl  
Wishing the next film will come out soon  
So I fangirled when I heard it was coming  
Suddenly I was a Hobbit fan  
And it's going to be so different  
When I go to see it tonight

Tonight the Hobbit is out  
and I'm going to see it  
having fun like the sun  
smiling, fangirling  
Feeling like a hobbit  
Tonight the hobbit  
and I'm going to see it  
Like I always do  
Cause somewhere in the film there's benedict

Facing adventures and the ring  
How can I handle this overload  
Part of the film that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about Benedict only  
There are moments when I think I'm going to fangirl  
But it's going to be alright  
Everything will be so different  
When I go to see it tonight.

Tonight the Hobbit is out  
and I'm going to see it  
having fun like the sun  
smiling, fangirling  
Feeling like a hobbit  
Tonight the hobbit  
and I'm going to see it  
Like I always do  
Cause somewhere in the film there's benedict

So I'll be there when Benedict arrives  
The sight of him to me I'm a fangirl  
and when he talks  
as a dragon  
I know I'm going to fangirl so much tonight

Tonight the Hobbit is out  
and I'm going to see it  
having fun like the sun  
smiling, fangirling  
Feeling like a hobbit  
Tonight the hobbit  
and I'm going to see it  
Like I always do  
Cause somewhere in the film there's benedict


End file.
